A Longing Hope
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well, here it is the first of four SD Cards stories! I can't think of a summary so read and review. Final chapter is up and now it's complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody I'm back! Well, back to writing stories that is. Anyway before the story starts I just want to let everyone know that I'll be adding a three people to my tournaments including the "Dark" versions of some characters. These three are Daisy, Krystal, and Rosalina. Just to let everyone know though Rosalina just shows up to visit the mansion not to fight (at least not in Brawl). Also I won't have these at the start and end of each chapter anymore. You'll only see them if something important happens. Oh yeah the pairings (almost forget about them) they are…..What a minute instead of me wasting even more time why don't you guys just look on my profile (if you haven't already). I know that that'll make it easier for all of us. So please enjoy my fourth SD Cardstory.**

**I don't own Brawl (really, really hard trying to stop playing it though).**

A Longing Hope

It was a very calm day at the Smash Mansion and everyone was very excited about the new "best couple" tournament that was starting up this year. Sure it may not seem that special, unless you win that is because then that comes with bragging rights about how you defeated this team and that team etc, etc.

Anyway Marth and Peach were sitting at a table in the grand hall until Peach heard someone shout out, "Hey Peach guess who's going to beat you in this tournament."

They both turn and see Daisy standing inside the doorway waving to them. Daisy quicklysat down next to Peach and asks, "So who should I pair up with if I want to win this tournament?"

Peach simply answered with, "Daisy that's your decision not mine."

Peach was about to add more to response when Daisy let out a, "Oohhh, who's that over there."

Peach looked to where Daisy was pointing and saw Falco standing up against a wall.

"That's Falco." Peach said.

Daisy became very excited as she asked, "Is he a good fighter?"

Peach was very quiet at first until Marth said, "Well, actuallyhe is a pretty good fighter Daisy."

"He is!" Daisy somewhat shouted.

Peach then whispered to Marth, "Marth where are you going with this because if those two team up their egos will go threw the roof."

He just simply stated, "That maybe be true Peach. However, wouldn'tyoulike to have some good competition for this tournament?"

Peach simply nodded and said, "Daisy why don't you go team with him."

Right when Daisy heard this she was almost out her seat, but Peach shouted, "Wait!"

"What is it now Peach?" Daisy asked, annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you that he kind of has a big ego. Peach said, while she adding under her breathe, "Course you have a big ego when it comes to anything too Daisy."

"Anything else I should know about?" Daisy asked, wanting to bust out of her seat and go talk to him.

Marth quickly answered with, "Just try to do your best in your matches and we'll see you tomorrow for the tournament."

Daisy quickly nodded as she ran right over to Falco as Peach was happy, but at the same time a little worried because with those two teaming up. It would either turn out good or there would be a lot of"bumps" on this road to the championship.

Meanwhile Ike, Zelda, and Link where talking about who they wanted to team up with the most (kind of).

"Zelda would you like to be my partner for this tournament?" Ike asked.

Zelda just stood there thinking about how Ike reminded hersomewhat of Marth. Sure Ike wanted nothing to do with politics, but he was so kind around her that she thought this was a dream.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Yes I would like to be your partner very much so Ike."

Taking her hand Ike and Zelda both walked down the hallway with Link just sitting hoping that he could find a partner of his own and soon.

As luck would have it when Link began walking down the other end of the hallway and he bumped into someone. He looked down and gently helpedherup as hesaid, "Sorry about that. I was deep in thought."

"That's alright." She said, standing up.

Link let out a gasp and took a step back looking at the vulpine in awe.

"Are you Link by any chance?" She asked.

"Yes I'm Link and who are you a friend of Fox's?" Link said, taking a step forward a bit.

"My name's Krystal and yes I do know Fox." Krystal stated, also taking a step forward.

There was a bit of silence between the two until Link asked, "So why are you hereKrystal?"

"Well, to be honest Fox asked me to join in on the tournament here at the mansion. The only problem is that I haven't found a partner yet." Krystal said, looking down.

"Well, you wouldn't mind teaming up with me would you Krystal?" Link asked, showing a light blush on his face.

Krystal nodded her head and responded with, "Not all Link. In fact I hope we fight well together as a team.

After Krystal said this she continued walking down the hallway as Link turned around and thought, _"She's so beautiful I've never seen someone like her before."_

**Okay so that's where I'm going to end it for today. Sorry if the beginning seemed kind of rushed. I'll do my best to make sure that that doesn't happen in the next chapters. Speaking of next chapters you'll found out who the other teams are along with someone elsevisiting the mansion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two of this story and I won't say much, but something happens at the end that will shock you all.**

Chapter 2

The next morning all of the teams that were participating in the tournament met in the grand hall as Mario walked up to the front room to make everyone was here.

"Ahem, so-a are all-a of the-a teams here-a?" Martio asked, looking around the room.

Marth and Preach raised their hands while Mario checked their names off the list. Ike and Zelda fallowed the gesture. And soon all of the teams were marked off the list expect for one.

Looking at the list and then back Mario asked, "Has anyone-a seen Lucas-a and Nana-a?"

Right at that very moment the two came running through the door out breathe as Nana said, "We're here Mario sorry we were late."

Mario smiled as he replied, "That's alright just be sure not to be late for match."

The two children nodded as they sat down in the front row.

"Well, I-a guess that's-a everyone so-a now-" Mario was soon cut by the doors busting open. And when everyone turned around they saw two figures and they knew that it was Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda.

"Excuse me Mario may I ask a question?" Dark Zelda asked, walking down past everyone.

Mario nodded and Dark Wolf responded with, "Well, Mario we were just wondering if we could get in this tournament too." While Dark Wolf said, this however, he slowly glared at everyone in room, but Dark Zelda nudged lightly in the stomach so he would stop.

Mario simply said, "I-a don't see-a why you-a can't enter-a the tournament-a."

"Thank you Mario. So when is our first match?" Dark Zelda asked.

Looking at the sheet Mario answered, "Let's-a a see-a you'll be-a going up-s against Link-a and Krystal-a."

Dark Wolf nodded and was about to grab Dark Zelda's hand to leave when she stated, "Wait I would like to see the matches. Please Wolf."

Dark Wolf growled under his breathe as he replied with, "Fine I suppose it won't hurt."

While they were sitting down Dark Zelda said, "Thank you."

Dark Wolf quickly smiled and then went back to having a soar look on his face.

"Okay-a everyone it's-a time to-a pick your-a numbers." Mario stated, while holding out a hat with pieces of paper inside it.

First Wolf and Samus picked their number. When Samus looked at the number she groaned as she said, "Not number one."

Mario nodded and Fox wrote their names down on the board under the number one slot.

Falco and Daisy were the next to pick their number and as luck would have it they picked number two. Link and Krystal picked number three, while Lucas and Nana picked number four. Ike and Zelda drew number five fallowed by Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda who drew number six.

Marth and Peach were heading up to pick their number when Mario said, "Don't worry-a about your-a number you-a two because-a the only-a number left-a is seven-a."

So the layout of the tournament was like this

First Match

Wolf and (Zero Suit) Samus vs. Falco and Daisy

Second Match

Link and Krystal vs. Lucas and Nana

Third Match (last of the first round matches)

Ike and Zelda vs. Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda\

And the final match would be the winning team that won all of their metches against Marth and Peach for the championship and the title of "Best Couple".

Samus was unhappy about going first, but she wasn't about to complain either.

Wolf on the other hand just walked up her and said, "I'll take care of birdbrain and you take care of Daisy."

Samus nodded her head thinking that was a smart idea making the team match into two singles matches.

Falco on the other hand was having a hard time just trying to keep Daisy from going into the fight without him.

"Man are you always like this?" Falco asked, without even thinking.

Daisy turned around said, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Crossing his arms Falco snapped back, "It doesn't mean anything I just thought I would ask is all."

"Whatever now let's go win our match." Daisy said, already ahead of the other three smashers.

After a few moments both Wolf and Samus jumped out of Wolf's Wolfen back to back while Falco landed out of his Arwing. However, when Daisy landed after him she winked and shouted, "Yahoo!" All four were on the Lylat Cruise and were ready to go.

The fight started off with Wolf and Falco going at it and pretty much evenly matched. That is until Wolf rolled out of way from Falco's attack and kicked him high in the air.

Daisy on the other hand was hitting Samus with her baseball bat then her golf club. However, Samus shot a Paralyzer at Daisy stopping her dead in her tracks. Samus took this chance to use her Plasma Whip on her setting her a flame for a bit.

Falco shot his blaster, but Wolf blocked it easily sending right back at him. But Falco sent Wolf flying almost out of the stage however, Wolf grabbed the edge. Daisy was going to hit Samus with a Bomb-bomb, but Samus strike her again with the Plasma Whip. After a few more attacks from each side a Samsh Ball appeared on the course.

Both teams were hitting it like crazy and when Daisy was about to break it open Wolf did his Meteor Smash sending her flying off the stage leaving Falco alone to endure the combined final smash that awaited him. Both Wolf and Samus glowed as Wolf Landmaster landed on the ground. Wolf and Samus jumped inside the first beam that shot Falco didn't hurt him however, it paralyzed him so he couldn't get away. The second beam that was shot was big and red and filled the area (like Power Suit Smus's final smash) and Falco was knocked off the stage instantly.

When Wolf and Samus came back they noticed that they were already moved up on the tournament board. They both then heard Falco shouting and saw Daisy shouting back.

"How come you couldn't hit the Smash Ball?" Falco shouted at Daisy.

"Hey it's not my fault we lost I tried my best." Daisy snapped back.

Falco just let out a "Humph!' and added with, "Yeah well, you suck at this type of stuff!"

That last sentence really hurt Daisy badly since she had just started this and already she was being told that she sucked. Samus was about to say something, but Wolf put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no.

Daisy started to cry and was very anger at the same time for what Falco said. Actually she was so angry that before Falco knew what hit him Daisy slapped very hard across the face as she shouted, "I hate you! You jerk!"

She then left the grand hall in tears as Falco just walked the other way, but was stopped when someone said, "Falco why were you hard on her?"

He turned around and saw Fox glaring at him. Falco only responded with, "Shut up Fox."

Fox then left the grand hall to look for Daisy which she didn't go that far as she was sitting in front of window.

Fox tapped Daisy on the shoulder and she looked up at him teary eyed. She quickly got up and hugged Fox tightly as she continued to cry while Fox lightly ran his fingers through her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That next day in the afternoon was Lucas and Nana's match against Link and Krystal. And while Nana was talking with her brother and Ness Lucas slowly approached her and said, "Hey Nana."

Nana turned and smiled as she asked, "Yeah Lucas what is it?"

Lucas gulped now becoming very nervous has he pulled out a crystallized flower and answered, "I-I got this for y-you Nana."

She stared at the flower in hands as she asked, "Wow Lucas how did you do this?"

Blushing Lucas answered with, "Well, I use my PK Freeze but just a little."

"I'm going to go put this in my room and then I'll be right back." Nana said, kissing Lucas on the cheek as she finished off with, "Thank you."

He nodded and said, "Your welcome."

Meanwhile Link and Krystal were just happened to be walking into the grand hall when they someone ask, "So why did you two really team up?"

They both turned around and saw Falco staring at them waiting for an answer.

"What are you getting at Falco the only reason why I decided to be Link's partner because Fox told about how good of a fighter he has been in the past two tournaments?" Krystal stated, titling her head to the side.

"Don't worry Krystal I've known your reason the entire time. I was actually the question towards Link."

Link suddenly got nervous has he asked, "What? W-Why me?"

Falco smirked as answered, "Oh come on Link I know that you like Krystal."

Blushing in red in the face Link said, "Well, I uh I-"

"Ha! I knew it you do like her!" Falco shouted out loud.

Link was so embarrassed that he slowly turned around and pulled his hat to cover his eyes as he walked out of the grand hall to get some fresh air.

"Falco why'd do that to Link?" Someone asked.

Falco was going to respond, but when realized that it was Daisy he said, "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah it's me and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday." Daisy replied.

Falco didn't say anything and so this made Daisy annoyed as she asked, "Well, aren't you going to apologize for what you said to me yesterday?"

"Nope." was all Falco said, as left the room from the other side of the room.

"Well, if your going to be that way then I'm not sorry for what I did yesterday either!" Daisy shouted back at him.

Dark Zelda had seen and heard everything and noticed Fox going over to comfort Daisy. So she figured that she should help out Link if she could. She left the grand hall and saw Link staring out the window.

She slowly called out, "Link are you okay?"

He turned around and responded with, "Oh, hello Zelda."

"W-Why did you just me Zelda? I'm not Zelda." Dark Zelda stated, shock in her voice.

Link stood up as he said, "Well, since the "real" Zelda isn't here I think it's alright if I call you Zelda for now."

She nodded as she said, "Don't forget you have a match in few minutes."

Link also nodded and left to enter the room again and when he was going to thank Dark Zelda for reminding him about the match she was gone.

The two teams left the grand hall and ended up in New Pork City. Both Link and Krystal appeared on the stage by a tornado and Lucas and Nana jumped off of Mr. Saturn's tea table. The battle started off with Krystal shooting a Fire Blast at Nana who took the hit, but it did little damage. Krystal then did a Ground Quake which stop Nana from hitting Krystal with her hammer.

Link on the other hand had just throw a bomb at Lucas which hit him sending flying a tiny bit. Lucas tried to use his PK Freeze, but Link rolled out of the way and shot an arrow at him.

Both Krystal and Link hit both of their opponents with their weapons just as a Smash Ball appeared. Lucas was able to hit with his PK Thunder however, Krystal shot a Freeze Blast at him freezing him for a few seconds.

But those few seconds were what Link needed to break open the Smash Ball. Both Link and Krystal glowed a certain color Link a golden color and Krystal a blue color. Suddenly a very large tornado formed around the two as engulfed both Lucas and Nana. And while it seemed to do nothing to the two on the outside, on the inside both Link and Krystal were attacking the two like crazy and in the end that were throw out the tornado and out of the match.

When the four returned Krystal smiled as she said, "You were really impressive Link of course I should have known that already from what I've heard about you."

Link blushed as he responded with, "Thank you Krystal you really impressive too sine this is your first time doing type of thing."

Krystal and Link both stared at each until Link said, "Well, I guess I'm going to bed earlier today."

As Link was leaving the grand hall Krystal said, "Goodnight Link."

Link nodded and as he left Dark Zelda noticed a deep sadness in his eyes as he opened and closed the door behind him.

Dark Wolf crossed his arms as he asked, "What are you looking at Zelda?"

"Oh, it's nothing Wolf." Dark Zelda replied turning around to face him.

Meanwhile Zelda had noticed Link hang his head down as she had a look of worry for her friend.

Ike noticed this and said, "Zelda you don't need to worry about Link I'm sure he'll be fine."

Zelda quickly replied, "I hope your right Ike."

Ike nodded has he continued with, "And remember we're up against Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda tomorrow."

"I know Ike don't worry about me I'm ready for tomorrow." Zelda responded with, a smile.

"Good and just to let you know whatever happens in our match tomorrow I just wanted to let you know that no matter what I'll be there to protect you." Ike said, as he took her and they left the grand hall hand in hand.

However, instead of going to bed Dark Zelda warped into Link's room and made triangle symbol with her fingers as she thought, _"I want to help you Link. I just hope nothing horrible happens because of this."_

After this a bright light surrounded Link as Dark Zelda left the room not wanting to ruin the surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we'll find out what Dark Zelda did to Link. So** Ze** here it here is right here and right now!**

Chapter 4

Link awoke like he had had a nightmare which he kind of did. He dreamed that he was surrounded in light and then out of nowhere his wolf self was sitting in front of him wagging it tail. Link had no idea what was going on until the wolf lunged at him and that is when he woke from that nightmare sweating like crazy.

Link slowly got out of bed and heading towards the mirror, but when he looked up he didn't see his normal reflection. No what he saw a him however, he looked like his wolf form standing on two feet.

He gasped and backed away a bit when he realized that it was himself that was staring back at him.

He then heard someone else let out a gasp and he quickly turned and shouted, "Who's there?"

The figure hesitantly came into the light and Link growled as he responded with, "Zelda?'

To be correct it was Dark Zelda who had entered his room and saw Link standing before in his wolf form, but his actually hair was a darker blond, while his fur was a lightish blond.

She responded with, "Link I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

He quickly grabbed her by her throat "lightly" and snapped at her, "What did you do to me?!"

Dark Zelda answered with, "I just wanted to help since I could see the hurt and sadness in your eyes."

Link let go of her as she finished with, "But I didn't want this happen."

Link just stared at her as said, "You just wanted to help me how?"

"Well, since Krystal is a fox I thought maybe you would get less stares if you were a wolf.." Dark Zelda said, taking a step forward.

"I have just one question though do I have to change the way I fight or not?" Link asked, reaching for one of his tunics.

Dark Zelda simply answered with, "No you still can use all of your pervious weapons."

Link nodded and then stared at his gold tunic for moment.  
"What's wrong Link?" Dark Zelda asked, approaching him.

Putting his hand behind his head he said, "Well, um how am I going to my close on now with a tail and my new ears?"

Dark Zelda simply replied, "No problem." She then cut holes in all of his tunics and shockingly enough the holes were right where they were suppose to be as Link got dressed and grabbed his things.

While he was doing though Dark Zelda said with shock, "Link The Triforce of Courage is gone?"

Link looked down and said, "Oh, no worries I gave it to Ike after I met Krystal."

Dark Zelda sighed in somewhat relief knowing that it wasn't her fault that the Triforce was no longer with Link.

Before Link left his room though he turned around and said, "I'm sorry for my first reaction when you entered my room, but thank you for the help Zelda. Now I can consider you my friend."

After Link left the room Dark Zelda warped out of the mansion and ended up under a tree as she blushed as she thought, _"Someone actually said thank you to me and considers them their friend. Maybe, just maybe I can become more then just a shadow of someone else."_

She then heard someone asked, "So Zelda where did you go to in just hurry this morning?"

She turned and said, "Wolf what do you mean?"

Pointing inside the mansion Wolf snapped back, "I mean that Zelda!"

She looked and saw Link and Krystal holding hands as they both talked amongst themselves. This made Dark Zelda smile knowing that what she did was good after all and that the sadness in Link's eyes was gone completely.

"By that smile I see you did have something do with that didn't you?" Dark Wolf asked, crossing his arms and raising an eye brow.

She nodded as he took her hand and they both headed back inside for their match.

Meanwhile while Samus and Wolf were waiting for the next match to start Samus asked, "So Wolf why did you really want me to be your partner?"

Wolf stood there for a moment and said, "Well, uh it-it's because you're tuff that's why."

Crossing her arms Samus replied with, "Oh, come Wolf everyone's told me that one before. Now what's the real reason."

"Well, you remember when I told I was space pirate right?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah I remember that you also have a high bounty on your head from what I found out." Samus said, smirking seeing Wolf reaction.

"So you knew all along huh?" Wolf said, putting a hand behind his head.

Samus nodded as she said, "Yeah and as you can see I haven't told anyone else and I doubt Fox or Falco would tell anyone."

Wolf was about to say something, but he was cut off when Samus stated, "Oh look the match is about to start."

As she started to walk away she turned around said, "Don't worry we can talk more later alright?"

Wolf nodded and sighed as he fallowed not sure how long he could keep his real feelings inside.

**And that ends this chapter for today. Now I'm going to try and make this story longer chapter wise for some might be shorter then others. Just thought I would give a heads up is all about future updates. And soon there will unexpected visitor that Link or Zelda never expected to come back to haunt them (more so Zelda then Link).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the four smashers appeared at the Bridge of Eldin both Dark Wolf walked out of a dark portal and he took Dark Zelda's hand and helped her out of portal. Ike and Zelda both entered on the course by Ike's Warp Magic and the two teams were ready to start the fight.

Dark Wolf tried punching Ike, but he was able to block it easily with Counter. However, when Dark Wolf recovered he rolled out Ike's attack and kicked him the air only to be knocked down to ground by Ike's sword.

Meanwhile Zelda and Dark Zelda were evenly matched because when Zelda used Din's Fire so did Dark Zelda and they both hit the other however, when Dark Zelda was about to hit Zelda with a charged magic attack, Zelda simply side stepped it and kicked her sending back a bit. But what Dark Zelda didn't when she recovered from the attack was that Zelda had used Farore's Wind to end up behind her dark self and when she turned around that is when Zelda sent her flying with her own charged up magic attack.

While Dark Wolf and Ike were still fighting a Smash Ball appeared and Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda were both about to hit, but they were stopped by Zelda who sent a Din's Fire sending them back down the ground as Ike broke the item completely.

Both Ike and Zelda started to glow as Zelda focused her magic on Ike's sword which after Zelda was finished the Ragnell began glow brightly as Ike lunged forward at the dark smashers. He then attacked by swinging his sword around as he shouted, "GREAT AETHER!" When he was about to hit the ground however, a large Triforce symbol appeared over the bridge and when Ike made contact with the ground inside of an explosion of flames it was an explosion of light from the large Triforce which sent the two dark smashers flying off screen making both Ike and Zelda the winners of this match. Which meant they would be going up against Wolf and Samus to see who would go to the finals the question is which team would raise above the other?

Well, how was this fight I'm sorry if it was a bit one sided I'll be sure to fix that for the last two fights. And you'll find out who that unexpected visitor is tomorrow so thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After match had ended Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda left the grand hall while Ike and Zelda talked with Marth and Peach. While this was going on though, Lucas had just the other boys how he feels about Nana and well, it's not to pretty..

Laughing Ness said, "You like Nana!"

Lucas slowly shook his head as he blushed and said, "Y-Yeah so what if I-I like her?"

Smirking both Popo and Ness pointed at Lucas as they said, "Lucas likes Nana. Lucas likes Nana."

Inside of shouting back Lucas tried to block their voices out with his hands, but it wasn't so well since he could still hear them saying that one sentence over and over again.

Lucas was about to break down at any moment, but someone then shouted, "Hey why don't you two leave Lucas alone!"

Lucas let out a "Huh?" as he looked stood up and noticed Nana standing in front of him with angry look on face.

"Oh, come on sis we were just joking." Popo said, taking a step back.

"Well, it wasn't that funny to me!" Nana snapped back.

Ness quickly put his hands up as he stated, "Alright, alright we'll leave you two alone and sorry about poking fun at you Lucas."

The two boys left as Nana turned around replied, "I'm sorry about that Lucas I had feeling that my brother would do that, but I had no idea that Ness would pick on you too."

"That's okay Nana. I wanted to ask you something though." Luccas said, trying not to get nervous.

"Really Lucas what is it?" Nana asked, wondering what he was going to say.

Lucas gulped before he answered with, "Well, I was wondering if we could go on some adventures together."

"You mean just the two of us?" Nana asked, taking a forward a bit.

Blushing Lucas answered, "Well, yeah I mean if you want to that is."

"Are you kidding?! That'd be so much fun Lucas!" Nana said, giving Lucas a hug.

Meanwhile Fox and Daisy were outside the mansion having a nice which Daisy enjoyed, but she would rather to be talking to Falco not Fox. It's not that she didn't like Fox it's just that she didn't like him in that type of way.

"So Daisy what do plan on doing once this tournament is over?" Fox asked, grabbing Daisy hand without her noticing at first.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what I'll be doing once this tournament ends." Daisy said, getting her hand free from Fox's hand.

Fox then started to get closer and closer to Daisy until someone said, "Hey there you are Daisy."

Right away Daisy ran over to Falco while Fox fell to ground (amine style) and landed with a thud.

"So why were you looking for me Falco?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said a few days back. I shouldn't have acted like that, but when it the first you know--." Falco answered, soon trailing off.

"That was really nice Falco do you want to hang out and talk with me sometime?" Daisy asked, with a big on her smile.

"Sure why not." Falco said, as both them started to walk away from Fox.

Fox finally got up and sighed with relief as he said out loud, "About time Falco apologized."

Back inside the mansion Samus took Wolf to her so they could talk so more.

"So why'd me to your Samus?" Wolf asked, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"Well, I-." Samus stopped for a moment then continued, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Samus?" Wolf asked, secretly smirking since he knew what she was going to tell him.

Taking a deep breathe Samus let outs, "I love you."

"What did you just say Samus?" Wolf asked, leaning in closer.

"You heard me I said I love you." Samus snapped back.

I love you too Samus." Wolf said, as they embraced in a hug.

"But why you would want to fall in love with me anyway I'm still space pirate no matter what you know." Wolf stated, looking at her.

"I don't care if your space pirate like I told I did my research and I found that you do some good things too you know." Samus responded looking back at him.

Before they kissed however, Samus said, "Plus this way I won't be alone anymore."

After that sentence they kissed one another very lovely and passionately. Even if the kiss was somewhat short one it was still magical in it's own special as Samus and Wolf both said goodnight to another before Samus closed the door and blushed a deep red.

**Well, how was this sorry if I rushed a few things it's that I want this story to last and I know how everything goes (as in fight scenes and all that). However, I'm sure by tomorrow all that will because it took a while until something clicked inside my head. I had to listen to Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem music just to through this chapter which I haven't done in a long while.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That next morning the two teams that were taking part in the semi-finals were Wolf and Samus going up against Ike and Zelda to see who would face off against Marth and Peach in the finals. The two teams left the grand hall and ended up at Hyrule Temple.

Now Zelda and Samus were very familiar with this course, while Wolf and Ike looked around wondering where they were. So to make it fair Samus and Zelda fought on the lower level of stage while Wolf and Ike fought on the main level of the stage.

Zelda started the match by hitting Samus with magic attack, which Samus retaliated by kicking Zelda twice and then hitting her with her Plasma Whip making slam against the upper wall. However, Zelda shot a Din's Fire a Samus luckily she was able to grab the edge of course so she didn't KO herself.

Meanwhile Ike was having a difficult time hitting Wolf. Sure Wolf was slower then Fox, but Ike's swings were strong however, they were slowly to make contact with the enemy. When Wolf went to kick Ike though, he side stepped it and sent Wolf fly8ng into the air. But when Wolf was going to knock Ike down he was hit by a Din's Fire. When Wolf landed and turned around he was hit by both Ike's sword and Zelda magic sending out of match.

Samus on the other hand had just gotten up to the ledge thanks to Zelda almost KOed her. She looked around and noticed that they both must have gotten rid of Wolf while she was busy getting back up. Both of them tried to attack her, but Samus dodged the attacks and broke open a Smash Ball that had just appeared on the stage. Energy surrounded Samus as both Ike and Zelda were sucked into the affect and soon they were sent out of stage as Samus emerged with her Power Suit on.

Once both teams had gotten back Ike and Zelda left the grand hall to go talk real quickly while Samus took off her helmet and lightly kissed Wolf as went, "HUH?"

Both turned and snapped at everyone, "What is it weird that we're together or something?!"

Everyone said, "No." as they started to leave to go about their own business.

Meanwhile Ike finally stopped and said, "Zelda I've been wanting to tell you something ever since this tournament started."

"Yes Ike what is it?" Zelda asked.

Gently taking her hand Ike answered with, "Zelda I love you."

"You love me Ike?" Zelda asked, blushing.

"Yes I love you and I will always be there to save and protect you." Ike said, at they met for a kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever, until a very sinister laugher broke the moment and made them both gasped.

Ike got in front of Zelda and shouted, "Who's there?"

The figure slowly came out of the darkness and Zelda looked in horror as she saw that the figure was Zant the self proclaimed "King of Twilight".

"Zant how can you be alive right now I doubt Ganondorf would bring you back to life." Zelda said, trying to figure out how he could get here.

Laughing again Zant replied, "Princess Zelda that is an easy question I arrived here with this."

Revealing his left hand Zelda looked and noticed the Triforce of Power was engraved on his hand.

"How were you able to obtain the Triforce of Power Zant?" Zelda asked.

"That is simple I obtain it after Link defeated Ganondorf and _I _ended his life." Zant said, twisting his body to where his stomach was were his back was suppose to be.

"Well, I don't care who you are your not taking Zelda." Ike shouted, charging at Zant at full speed.

Ike hit Zant hard with the Ragnell making him slam against the wall.

When Zant got up he jumped up and down as he shouted, "No! I will not loss to another person!"

Ike then snapped back, "You won't stand a chance once I get a hit on you."

Ike lunged at Zant and when he made contact with hand he thought he had the battle won. However, Ike then realized that Zant had turned his hand into a sword as another one sent him flying across the hallway knocking him out.

Zant's hand stopped glowing as he turned and saw Zelda running towards Ike. He quickly was able to grab her and when he opened up a portal he said, "Now Princess Hyrule will be mine and once again it will engulfed in Twilight. And once again it will be _your fault_."

Zelda was about to shout out to Ike to try and wake him up, but before she could Zant knocked her out cold as he jumped through the portal to Hyrule with his hostage.

Right at that moment Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda had heard some noises and so they wanted to see what was going on.

When they opened the door though they saw a knocked out Ike and a portal wide open to Hyrule.

Dark Zelda ran over to Ike to try and wake him up. She shaped her hands in triangle shape again as light surrounded Ike and soon disappeared. Ike opened his eyes and asked, "What happened?"

As Dark Wolf was helping up he said, "Don't you remember?"

"Wait Zelda she was token by some guy named Zant." Ike stated, as he noticed the portal still wide open.

"I know what I have to do." Ike said, as he ran through the portal to save Zelda though his left hand began to glow, but it soon went away once he was gone from the mansion.

Dark Wolf grabbed Dark Zelda's hand and as they started ran she asked, "Wolf let go of me."

"Hey do want to help Ike or not?" Wolf asked, getting closer to the portal.

She shook her head as Dark Wolf picked her up and they both left the mansion and the portal closed completely.

**Well, was this chapter good? I hope it didn't seemed rushed, but if it did I'll make sure to make the Ike versus Zant fight in the throne much longer and exciting. So review and I'll hopefully update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so we left off with Zant kidnapping Zelda and taking her back to Hyrule with Ike chasing after him (sort of) with Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda slightly right behind him. How will everyone else react to this once they found out? Well, that will be answered very shortly, so enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

**Outside of Hyrule Castle**

When Ike opened his eyes he looked around at the area and saw that he was right in front of the gates to Hyrule Castle.

He walked inside and looked in the courtyard as the gates closed behind him. He looked up and noticed the throne room at the somewhat top of the castle as he thought, "_There's no turning back now. Don't worry Zelda I will save you. I promise."_

He then ran up the stairs and opened the main door to the castle. As he did this however, Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda appeared inside the courtyard and nodded at one another as they fallowed Ike to the throne room.

**Back at the Mansion**

Everyone been wondering what could have happened to Ike, Zelda, Dark Wolf, and Dark Zelda. Some thought that maybe both of the dark smashers had kidnapped Zelda and taken her away with Ike fallowing them to try and save her. Hearing this made Link growl with angry as he shouted, "How do you guys know that's true?!"

This action made everyone gasp and look at Link as he calmed himself down he said, "Look I'm sorry for shouting, but everyone here knows that if Dark Wolf would have kidnapped Zelda, then we know that Dark Zelda would of talked him out of it."

"You know Link has a point." Peach stated, as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Dark Zelda did seem look evil, but if you talked to her she acted a lot like Zelda very kind and caring towards others. So highly doubt that they took Zelda." Peach said, while held Marth's hand.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Link thought to himself, "_And plus Zelda (Dark Zelda) is my friend now so it couldn't of been them."_

Krystal noticed Link just standing there so she asked, "Link are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm alright. I just wanted to ask you something Krystal that's all." Link said, as he turned to face her.

"Oh, really Link then please tell me what you wanted to ask me." Krystal said, trying not notice Fox, Falco, and Daisy starting to talk with one another.

Link took a breathe as he said, "Well, Krystal I was just wondering if you would like to send a few days in Hyrule so I could show you around Ordon Village."

"Thanks very kind of you Link, but shouldn't you let everyone get use to your "new look" first?" Krystal asked, while she tried not to blush.

Link then answered with, "That may be true however, there many different kinds of people that live in Hyrule so I'm sure once Ilia realizes that it's me then I know that they won't have a problem with us living in the village."

Krystal was about to say something but she then heard Fox's voice as he said, "Welcome aboard the team Daisy."

Link turned saw Fox and Daisy shake hands as Daisy said, 'I won't you guys down I promise."

Link then turned around and noticed Krystal just standing then with a hurt expression on her face as she put her down looking at the ground.

Link then put his hand on her shoulder as he asked, "Krystal are you going to be alright?"

She didn't respond, so he gently put a finger under her chin as he said, "Krystal I never told you this, but you're a very special person and I can't stand to see you hurt like this."

He then kissed Krystal which caught her off guard at first, but after a moment or two she returned the kiss. But only for moment as she said, "Thank you Link now I know that if you can endure just about anything then I have to be strong also."

**Outside of the throne room to Hyrule Castle**

Ike slowly walked inside the throne room looking for Zelda from side to side. He then noticed a giant statue's head on the floor as he looked up and gasped. There was Zelda in the middle of Triforcce of symbol not moving an inch.

Ike then heard a horrible scream as he looked up and saw Zant sitting on the throne.

'So you finally made it up here did you?" Zant asked, raising from the throne.

Pulling out the Ragnell Ike snapped back, "Well, of course I made it up here. I promised that no matter what I would keep Zelda safe and I plan keeping that promise."

Right after Ike said this Zant tried to attack to Ike, however, Ike blocked it easily and sent Zant flying. After Zant recovered from the attack and landed on his feet he shouted at Ike, "How can you hurt me with that sword of yours?!"

Ike lifted the sword with ease as stated, "That's easy my sword The Ragnell is a blessed sword where I came from so you don't stand a chance."

Zant stomped on the ground again has charged at Ike full speed sending him flying this time, but only so that he hit up against the wall and jumped off the wall and hit his sword against the two swords that Zant was using.

They where in war of strength until Zant pulled one of his swords at Ike hitting him the stomach as he hit the wall hard. He slowly got up as heard someone shout, "Ike don't give up!"

He looked and saw Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda running towards him. Dark Zelda slowly approached Ike as she began to heal him again.

When Zant saw this though he shouted, "No you shall both die here and now!"

He almost hit them but he was caught by Dark Wolf who growled and said, "You won't lay a hand on Zelda!"

He then throne Zant against a pillar hard almost destroying it on impact. When Zelda was done healing Ike he opened his eyes and looked at both of them and said, "It's you two Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda."

"Yes it is Ike. We came to help you if you needed it." Dark Zelda stated, as stood up from the ground.

"And it seems like we showed up at the right time." Dark Wolf said, smirking.

Ike nodded as he charged at Zant full speed only to be caught in a battle of strength again.

Dark Zelda saw this and raised her hands in the air and the Bow of Light and a Light Arrow appeared in her hands.

Dark Wolf looked over at her and said, "Zelda no you can't you that you're a being from the darkness. You can't use sacred weapons."

Dark Zelda kissed him on the cheek as she said, "I know Wolf, but if I can help in anyway possible I will."

And as she lifted the bow up and pulled back the arrow string she had electricity go through out her body making her scream in pain. She still tried to point the arrow at Zant which she had it perfectly pointed at him, but she was fading fast from being electrocuted by the sacred bow and arrow. That is until she felt a hand help her raise the and point it at Zant. She turned and saw Dark Wolf also being electrocuted by the sacred bow and arrow as he weakly smiled at her and they both pulled back the bow making a direct hit at Zant's chest.

Ike right after this used Aether by throwing his sword in the air and catching it as he slashed through Zant's body and has he turned around and swung his sword downward Zant started to disappear as let out an "Ooohhhh." He then was gone forever and the Triforce of Power was no longer on his left hand it was gone forever from his grasp.

Ike then saw Zelda starting to fall as he shouted, "Zelda!"

He quickly ran up the stairs and caught her in his arms.

She opened her eyes and saw Ike smiling at her as he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded has he set her down on her feet she hugged Ike has said, "Thank you Ike I knew you would rescue me."

"Just to let you know Zelda I didn't do it alone." Ike stated, as he led to where Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda where standing as Dark Zelda against Dark Wolf for support.

"You alright Zelda I'm glad." Dark Zelda said, as she weakly smiled at her.

"You both helped Ike, but how did you-" Zelda asked, before noticed the Light Bow and Arrow in front of them.

"I see." was all Zelda could say at that moment.

Ike then said, "I think we should head back now Zelda."

She nodded as she was about to teleport both back to the mansion Ike turned asked, "Hey are you two coming back with us?"

Dark Wolf simply replied, "Yeah we'll be heading back in bit."

Ike nodded as both Zelda and himself were back at the outside doors of mansion.

Meanwhile in throne room both Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda started to disappear as Dark Zelda said, "Well, my love I guess this the end of us."

Dark Wolf nodded as she continued, "But I have no regrets I was able to help the others and make a few new friends along the way it's just-"

She couldn't finish the sentence as she began to cry. Dark Wolf held her face up with his thump as he wiped away her tears as said, "And that is why I love you Zelda and always will."

"Oh, Wolf." Dark Zelda said, as they kissed each both disappearing thinking that they were going to leave the world of light forever. Instead however, they both began to glow.

**(wipes a tear from eye) Sorry about that I thought about this scene a lot in my head on how to make it kind of sad so I hope I got it right. Anyway I won't say if their dead or not so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay this chapter will be featuring the final match of tournament with Wolf and Samus against Marth and Peach

**Okay this chapter will be featuring the final match of tournament with Wolf and Samus against Marth and Peach. Who will win it all? And what happened to Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda? These questions and (hopefully) more will be answered. Also the "real" Zelda will have the word Princess before name while Dark Zelda will just Zelda. Dark Wolf will have the word red before his name (just so no one gets confused on who is who). Also I'm just going to do that when they talk and both Zelda's are in the same room.**

Chapter 9

Ike and Zelda had just entered the mansion as Marth and Peach were entering the grand hall.

Peach heard the door close as said out loud, "I wonder who that could be."

She looked and saw Ike and Zelda standing at the door smiling.

"You're back!" Peach shouted, as she ran towards the two giving them each a hug.

"It's good to see your both alright." Marth stated, as he also approached the two.

Peach then noticed that something was missing as she asked, "Where's Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda?"

Both Ike and Zelda put heads down as they were about to say something, but they were cut off by another voice who said, "What about us?"

Ike and Zelda both turned two people smiling at them. One looked just like Wolf, but his fur was a rusty reddish color and he wore green and yellow from head to toe. The other looked just like Zelda expect her hair was a pure blond color and on the top of her dress it was pink with gold shoulder plates and her gloves were light pink. While the rest of the dress became a very light pink with some purple in the middle (a.k.a. Ocarina of Time look).

"Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda is that you?" Peach asked, surprise in her voice.

Zelda smiled as she replied, "Yes it's us and to be honest I didn't think we would be alive right now."

"But how did you survive you both looked very after using that Light Bow and Arrow." Princess Zelda stated.

"Well, actually I guess we're still alive thanks to this thing." Red Wolf said, as both Zelda and him showed the four their lefts hands side by side. Four gasped as it revealed that Zelda had the left half of the Triforce of Power, while Red Wolf had the right piecr.

"So that's how you two are still alive." Ike said, looking up at them.

They both nodded as Princess Zelda suggested, 'Well, why don't you two stay in Ordon Village I'm sure Link wouldn't mind explaining everything to everyone."

"That's very kind of you to offer Princess." Zelda said.

"But doesn't Link has his own problem that the villagers will have to get use too?" Red Wolf asked, finishing what Zelda was about to say.

"That maybe true, but I'm sure Link wouldn't mind at all." Ike said.

"Well, if you insist I suppose it would be nice to live somewhere without hiding what we look like." Zelda replied, as the six walked into the grand hall.

As they opened the doors Peach stated, "Hey everyone look who we found."

Everyone turned around and saw Ike and Zelda waving to everyone, but they had no idea who those two other were.

"Wait. Where's Dark Wolf and Dark Zelda?" Link asked, approaching them.

Zelda smiled at him as she said, "Link don't know it's me."

He looked into her eyes but for a moment as he smiled and said, "It is you. I'm just very glad that both are safe."

Clearing his throat to get Link's attention Red Wolf said, "Anyway we were wondering if we be able to live Ordon Village too."

"Sure I'm no one will mind." Link replied, as he walked back to were Krystal was and they began talking again.

Peach noticed that Wolf and Samus had already left for their match as stated, "Marth we have to hurry Wolf and Samus are already gone."

Marth nodded as he said, "And remember all of you always welcomed to come and visit Kakariko Village."

"Thank you we might just do that." Red Wolf said, as both Marth and Peach left to fight for the championship.

Both teams ended up at Norfair with Wolf and Samus both jumping out of Wolf wolfen side by side as Marth with on the stage with Peach by his side. The fight started off with Wolf attacking Marth with his claws. Marth recovered from the attack and slashed away on Wolf causing a fair amount of damage to him.

On the end hand Samus had just hit Peach with her Plasma Whip however, Peach ran towards her and slapped the bounty hunter. Which in return Samus kicked Peach in the air fallowing up by making her slam to the ground by her Plasma Wire.

Meanwhile Wolf had just landed a major hit on Marth sending him flying down to the ground. However, he was then hit by Peach and her Peach Bomb taking out of the match since he then was hit by a giant lava fall. Samus was on her now as she noticed the Smash Ball and it only needed one more hit to break it.

So Samus jumped in the air and broke and soon energy surrounded her as it sucked both Marth and Peach into it making them receive a bunch of danger. And once the energy exploded Samus was in her Power Suit as Marth and Peach were flying off screen making Wolf and Samus the winners of the "best couple" tournament.

Once Samus was teleported back to the mansion she took off her helmet and walked towards Wolf and kissed him the cheek as they both left to get their trophy.

Meanwhile Princess Zelda wanted to ask Ike something important.

So she walked up to him and asked, "Ike I have something to that I want to ask you."

"Yes Princess what is it?" Ike asked, turning around to face her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to come back to Hyrule with me so that we could be together." The Princess replied, closing her eyes thinking Ike was go8ing to say no.

Instead however, she felt a hand ran across her face and she opened her eyes and both their eyes met as Ike said, "I would like that very much Zelda."

"You would?" she asked.

Nodding Ike answered, "Yes I would every through I didn't see that much of Hyrule when I ran inside the castle to save you. But Hyrule does interest me and I've wanted to visit distance lands for some time now."

"Thank you Ike. You make me very happy and I hope that you will leave side." Zelda said, as she hugged him.

Ike returned the hug as he said, "Don't worry Zelda I will leave your side ever."

**Well, that's the end of this story. So how was it and just to let you guys the "real" Zelda is talking to Ike at the end. Anyway I realized that this story had less pairing then my first Gamecube Memory Card, which means that my next three stories will be even longer (chapter wise). So thanks for reading and I'm going to get started on the Third SD Card either later on tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
